


Human Nature

by uknguyen18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Imagery, Lightning - Freeform, Other, Rain, Sad, Thunder - Freeform, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknguyen18/pseuds/uknguyen18
Summary: It was raining...and I was drinking tea...idk





	Human Nature

There was something about her windowsill that emitted waves of serenity. It was peaceful and calm, yet chaotic and wild all at once. It was a portal to the world outside. All she could do, each day, was gaze out and wonder about the beauties of the world.

            Cozied on her bed; sipping her tea. There were so many things out there that she could see. Everything, in its own wondrous way, was so beautiful. She could spend her entire life, and not even scratch the surface of everything she wanted to go see.

            Her favorite thing to do was watch storms from her window. It frightened many people, annoyed others, but not her. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

            Every drop of rain was different, every bolt of lightning followed its own path. Even the thunder, probably the most frightening thing of all, fascinated her. How it rumbled; how it roared.

            Oh, how she wondered. Wondered about the clouds, how they let every last tear drop, disappearing in the morning only to reappear weeks later. Wondered about the fireflies, still sparkling in the summer rain, dodging the pellets of water attacking them relentlessly. Wondered about the trees, the flowers, the grass, reaching up to the sky, gracious for their dosage of water.

            Storms were her escape. The thunder was loud enough to drown out the sound that used to be there. The lightning was bright enough to relight any hope she had lost. The rain plentiful enough to wash away the tears she cried at night.

            Only during storms did she forget about that day. The day her mother told her to hide in her closet and never come out. The day her father didn’t come home from work when he was supposed to. The day she lost the people that every little girl needs.

            It was a storm that came after, the day of the funeral.

            She could still feel the raindrops falling on her skin, mixing her tears with the tears of the grey clouds above her. The clouds sobbed with her, mourning with her.

            She could still hear the thunder ringing in her ears, drowning out the reassurances with the loud rolling of mountains. The mountains knew that it would never be the same without her mother.

            She could still see the branches of lightning, flashing before her eyes, reminding her that there was a brighter way out. The light seemed to reach out towards her, like a hand attempting to comfort her.

            The storm was her friend. It helped her through the hard times when no one else knew how. The storm didn’t have to speak words for her to understand for she knew through the sounds of the pattering of the rain, the rolling of the thunder, and the webs of lightning.

            She would make it through. She could evolve. She was strong enough, because she could survive.

            Besides, isn’t that human nature?

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining...and I was drinking tea...idk


End file.
